Express $0.7362$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.7362$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7362}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7362$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7362}{10000}$